People Do Crazy Things When They're in Love
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: An entire week has passed since Catherine's car accident. She could clearly see Vincent still had unresolved feelings for his ex-fiancée, Alex Salter. Because of his uncertainty, Catherine told him to figure his feelings out before he could see her again. Who will he choose? Just something I wrote before and after Seeing Red. Please enjoy! ONE-SHOT!


**Synopsis: **

**An entire week has passed since Catherine's car accident. She could clearly see Vincent still had unresolved feelings for his ex-fiancée, Alex Salter. Because of his uncertainty, Catherine told him to figure his feelings out before he could see her again. Who will he choose?**

* * *

**People Do Crazy Things When They're in Love**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

* * *

Vincent paced the floor of his living space inside the warehouse. Just a week ago, Catherine told him to sort his feelings out because she could tell he was still somewhat in love with Alex. Yet, just the day before, Alex could see his hesitation when she tried to kiss him. At that moment, Alex knew he had feelings for another—at least unresolved feelings. How could he have let this happen? Both women in his life believed he was in love, in some shape or form, for the opposite woman! It was completely frustrating!

Suddenly, JT walked in and said, "Dude, you've gotta stop pacing. You'll wear a hole in the floor."

"Why are women so perceptive?" Vincent asked as he switched directions and started pacing the other way.

"Vincent, calm down. I know Cat temporarily booted you off of her romantic island because of Alex but that happened a week ago. Why are you being so…antsy?"

"I was with Alex yesterday…We had lunch together at her place. It was nice but…"

"But?"

"But it didn't feel right…it didn't feel like it used to feel when we were engaged before." Vincent confessed. "I guess she must have noticed my mind was elsewhere during our lunch."

"Was it?"

Vincent smirked at his roommate and stated, "I couldn't help but wonder how Catherine was doing."

"And, let me guess, she told you the same thing Cat did: Figure out your feelings before taking the train to Romance Ville." JT speculated as he walked over to the fridge to grab two beers. "Here." He threw one of the bottles to Vincent before sitting down on the couch.

"I'm so confused, man. When I'm with Alex, I think about Catherine. When I was with Catherine while she was at the hospital, I couldn't help but think about Alex!" Vincent threw up his hands.

"Are you sure you were thinking about Alex like you think about Catherine?" JT asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it this way: When you think of Alex, how do you feel when you think of her?"

"Well, to be honest, I am constantly worried she might find out what I am. If I know Alex, she isn't exactly the type of woman to believe in something that defies logic. She's too practical for her own good, but that's Alex, you know? Almost every night, this week, she has asked me to come and have dinner with her and spend time with her. I mean, I know she's just trying to make up for lost time but I don't know if she understands my predicament. You know I've told her I can't be seen. Yet, despite all of that, she tries to find some way to spend time with me. Hell, I haven't even told her where I live, but I think that's a good thing."

"How do you feel when you think about Cat?"

Suddenly Vincent smirked when he heard her name. "I worry over her safety when I'm not there for her. In the past, she's put so much trust into me to be there for her but since she basically exiled me, I've kept my distance. Last night, though, while Alex was at work for a night shift, I sauntered over to Catherine's apartment to make sure she was alright. She was but…"

"But what?"

"She was crying…I wanted so much to go in there and hold her but I couldn't bear with the fact that I'm the one causing her pain."

"Vincent, I think you already know your answer." JT said. "Yes, Alex is an old flame but, as much as I like her and all, the love you have with her is completely different than what you feel for Cat. Let me tell you what I've noticed over the past few days. When Alex calls and asks you to join her for a meal or for a fun date, you seem to answer hesitantly—like it's out of your way to see her since you'd be risking your life. Yet, in the past, when Cat ever called, you were at her side in a heartbeat—no matter the consequences. Let me ask you this, during your ten years of hiding, who was the woman you always kept tabs with on a year to year basis? Cat or Alex?"

"Catherine."

"Exactly. Not once did you ever check up on Alex after you came home. I know you didn't want to drag her into your life in case she ever saw you but it never seemed like you cared about exposure when checking up on Cat. Oh, and another thing. A man doesn't just call just any woman by her full name. You call Alex, Alex instead of Alexandria. Yet, you call Cat by her full name, Catherine. If that's not a love confession, I don't know what is."

Vincent sat silently and thought over everything JT said to him. Did he love Alex? Yes. Did he care for her? Most definitely. He realized he could spend the rest of his life without Alex but, as much as he wished Catherine wasn't involved in his secret life, he couldn't avoid staying away from her. He needed her as much as he hoped she needed him.

"I'll be back." Vincent said.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going to Alex's…I'm going to set things straight with her. I owe her that much."

"Alright, man. Be careful and good luck. Okay?"

"Thanks." Vincent replied before leaving the warehouse. JT knew Vincent had it bad for Cat. When he asked him how the thought about her, Vincent couldn't help but smirk and JT noticed Alex didn't have that giddy effect on the guy. There was no doubt in the biochemist's mind Vincent was in head over heels with a certain NYPD detective.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

"Vincent! What a surprise! Come in!" Alex smiled. "I had plans tonight but I can cancel them."

"No. That's alright. I'm only going to be a moment anyways." Vincent replied.

"Oh. Alright." Alex stated with worry. "Is everything okay?"

"Sort of…Maybe you should sit down."

Alex nodded and led him to her family room before sitting down on a couch. "What's wrong, Vincent?"

"Alex, what we had ten years ago was great but…that's just it."

"What's just it? Vincent, you're not making any sense."

"Alex, our relationship ended ten years ago when you heard about my death. I'm a different man than I was a decade ago."

"I k-know you're being hunted by the government, Vincent but I don't care! I still love you!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex," Vincent grabbed ahold of her hands, "Don't get me wrong because I still love you but I don't love you the way I did ten years ago. Now, my feelings for you have changed…and there's a part of my life I could never allow you to be involved in. It's too risky and dangerous."

"Vincent, I told you, I don't care that you're on the run! I just want us to be together!"

"That's just it!" Vincent said in frustration. "Alex, I'm on the run! I can't just waltz outside and be with you whenever you find it's convenient! That would be putting both our necks at risk!"

"Yet you go out of your way to save a woman from a should-have-been fatal car wreck, Vincent." She stated bitterly but suddenly noticed his eyes fell. "Oh my gosh…she's why you're here, isn't she?! I thought she was your handler!"

"I lied…My relationship with Catherine…it's complicated…We hadn't really figured out our relationship yet so I lied."

"WHY?!"

"Alex, I can't see myself without her. She's the moth to my flame."

"I WAS YOUR FLAME, VINCENT!" Alex shouted. "We were SUPPOSED to get married! Now you're telling me you've fallen for some lame excuse for a cop?!"

"Catherine is an excellent cop, Alex!" Vincent snapped, defending Catherine's dignity.

"If she were so great, why did she let herself get shot by one of her perps? If she had done her job correctly, that woman wouldn't have tried to kill her."

"Alex, you don't even know the entire story. The only reason Sabrina Meyer didn't go to jail was because they didn't have substantial evidence to lock her up! If anything, it's MY fault for Catherine's injuries!" Vincent confessed. "I should have stayed with her at her father's wedding but, out of my own selfishness, I left her before the party was over only to find her dying the next moment I saw her. I could have protected her!"

"Vincent, do you want to go back to her because you feel like you owe it to her? Is that it?!"

"No, Alex! Gosh, why are you always this difficult! Even when we were together ten years ago, we had constant arguments! I want to go back to Catherine because I love her far more than I ever loved you. Yes, at one time I thought you were the one but after…after Afghanistan and after meeting Catherine, the love I thought I felt for you can't even compare to the love I feel for her."

"Then why wait an entire week to say something? Huh? You could have told me from the beginning that you were in love with another woman! Why wait?!"

"Because, I was confused! Yes, I love Catherine but when you came back into my life, I was reverting back to my past and knew I still had feelings for you. I felt guilty for just leaving you like that, Alex."

"Then doesn't that mean you really never loved her?!"

"Not at all! I didn't realize the feelings I still had for you were different than the feelings I have for Catherine. Alex, she accepts me for who I am. If you knew who I really was, what I really am, you probably wouldn't think twice about getting the hell away from me."

"What are you talking about!? Are you some kind of spy?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I can't tell you." Vincent stated.

"I don't understand!"

"You don't have to, Alex. Just know that I'm done with this relationship. I want to move on with my life like you should have done 10 years ago. Trust me; I am NOT the same man you were in love with, Alex. You have to move on."

"I don't want to, Vincent! What is so different about you?! Why does a woman you've known for six or so months know about something I don't!?"

Vincent could feel his blood boiling. He was tired of all of her questions and just wanted to go and see Catherine—to start a relationship with her. "Alex, Catherine and I met nine years ago! She only found out about my secrets because, like with you, I was careless."

"Yet you told her about your secrets and not me." She spat.

"Not intentionally! She stumbled into my secret life and I had no choice but to explain! Listen, Alex, I'm sorry but you and I will never happen. I don't mean to sound like an asshole right now and I wanted this conversation to go more smoothly but, as you can see, it isn't! You're my past, Alex. Catherine is my present and my future. Now, can I have your word you won't speak to anyone about my existence?"

She slowly nodded, unable to speak.

With that, Vincent stood up and left Alex before turning around to say, "Find someone worthy of you, Alex. Goodbye."

And then he was gone but Alex was not yet convinced. She needed to find out why Vincent was hiding things from her and she was determined to find out. She decided she would confront Catherine Chandler and demand answers.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

Vincent walked to Catherine's as fast as possible, knowing he wanted to see her. He felt badly for ending it like that with Alex but there were times she was too damn unreasonable.

He jumped to her fire escape and peered through her window. He listened carefully and noted no one was home yet. He realized she was probably still at work. Vincent sat down on the steps and closed his eyes. He would wait for her just like he always has.

Fifteen or so minutes later, he overheard the apartment door opening and closing before the sound of her keys, gun and badge being tossed onto the kitchen counter. He quietly opened the window so she would know he was there and sat back down. He heard her slip off her shoes before sliding off her jacket. His heart sped slightly, bewildered how such subtle actions could easily turn him on.

He waited patiently for her and felt goose bumps crawl up his arms as he heard her bedroom door open and close. A few moments later, he saw her peek her head out of the window, giving him a look of desolation.

"Hey." He nervously said as he approached her.

"I'm guessing you figured out your decision?" Catherine asked dryly.

Vincent nodded. "Can I…er…Can I come in?"

She sighed and nodded, granting him permission to come aboard. "You don't need to let me down easy, Vincent. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." Vincent stated as he hopped into her room.

"Then why are you here? You could have easily called to tell me you weren't interested."

"Catherine, that's not why I'm here." He stated as he walked closer to her.

"Is it another case?"

"No."

"Vincent, I don't have time to play 20 Questions. Just tell me what you wanted to say." Catherine said as she gave him a look of annoyance.

Vincent cupped her face with his hands and said, "Catherine, I'm here because I chose you. I'll tell you the same thing I told Alex nearly thirty minutes ago." He whispered as he stared into her eyes. "Alex is my past; you're my present and my future."

"B-but you two were engaged, Vincent. You have history together!"

"Catherine, listen to me. Just listen, alright?" She nodded and he continued. "Yes, Alex and I have history unlike you and me but you and I also have history together. Alex was engaged to a different man—one who doesn't turn into a beast when his adrenaline kicks in. I could never tell her about what I really am because, unlike you, I just don't trust her. She is a woman of reason and logic. Knowing what I am would be too much for her to handle. A few days before I enlisted, I told Alex what I wanted to do. She didn't want me to go because she liked how things were and thought I could better serve our country by staying as a doctor. I left anyways, without saying goodbye because I felt like I needed to do something other than just standing in a hospital, waiting for a patient to die again. I owed it to my brothers to fight for their deaths. Alex didn't see it like that. I realize, now, that there's no way she'd ever accept me for what I am because, as I said before, she didn't want anything to change.

"I talked with JT earlier. He helped me figure out what both of you are to me. When he asked me about Alex, I told him I was afraid of the truth getting out as well as afraid of how she would handle it. I was telling JT all of the problems or the fears I had about Alex. Don't get me wrong, she's a good person…she's just…controlling…anyways, when he asked about you…as cheesy as this sounds, I couldn't help but have a warm fuzzy feeling inside of my gut. Hell, I even smirked when JT said your name.

"I'll be honest, Catherine, I was having lunch with Alex yesterday and, during the entire meal, all I could think about was you. I never stopped thinking whether or not you were alright. I wanted to know every little bit of detail about you and even when the meal ended, my thoughts didn't stop. I continued thinking about you, Catherine. The reason I thought about Alex last week while I was with you wasn't because I still have feelings for her. I mean, I still care for her but the main reason I was thinking about her was because I was afraid she'd blow my cover.

"Catherine, I don't see a future with Alex. You're the only woman I see having a future with and, if you'd still have me, I'm willing to try and make this relationship work." Vincent stated as he took Catherine's hand and guided her to the foot of her bed. Vincent could tell she was still trying to process everything and watched her as she stood up and walked a few feet away from him. "W-what did Alex say when you told her that?"

"She didn't like it but I told her my decision and for her to move on as well as forget about me. Catherine, I mean it. I want you. No one else. Look," he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he placed his chin in the crook of her neck. "Catherine, I'm sorry for not telling you about her. I should have but didn't. But, know this; anything Alex and I had is gone. I don't want her as a part of my life."

Catherine turned around in his embrace and looked him straight in the eyes. "Vincent, you don't have to apologize. You had no reason to tell me about her. I've never told you about my past relationships so I don't expect you to tell me yours. And, when Alex did reappear, you didn't lie to me about her. You told me the truth and told me who she was. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for not giving you the benefit of the doubt."

"Catherine, I don't blame you for pushing me away. Believe me, I understand completely. Hell, even the other day, Alex told me the same thing you did. She noticed my mind wasn't with her when we ate lunch together so she told me to go home and figure out who we were before I returned. I guess she didn't expect to be dumped." He smirked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you, Catherine. No one can change that."

Catherine looked away as her heart and her mind continued to battle against one another.

"Catherine, what's wrong?" Vincent asked, sensing her tension.

"Vincent…I…I haven't been this close to someone in a very long time—at least not emotionally. Like you said the other night, I'm a sucker for the bad boys. I just…I don't…I don't know how to have an emotional relationship with a man." She replied with guilt. "My mind is screaming to abort while I still can but my heart wants to run the other direction and love you as much as I know I do."

Vincent cupped her face and whispered, "It's been a while for me too."

"And what if…what if things don't work out between us?" Catherine asked. Last week she was all about taking the risk to be with him because he was worth it but since this Alex-crusade, she didn't know if she could take another heartache caused by the man she loves.

"We won't know unless we try." He mumbled, not realizing how close their lips were.

"A-a-and Muirfield?" She searched for any reason to throw at him because of her emotional unsteadiness. There was no denying how much she wanted to be with him but she was scared. She wasn't scared because of possible risks and consequences. No. She was scared to emotionally depend on another person. Throughout her life, she only ever truly trusted herself. Sure, she trusted her sister and her colleagues but when it came down to her personal life, she couldn't rely on anyone to place a Band-Aid over her heartaches. But when it came down to Vincent, she slowly began to trust him with her emotions. When Alex showed up, it felt as if she was back at square one.

"Screw them." Vincent murmured before gingerly capturing her lips with his. At first, Catherine froze from the sudden lip contact but after a few seconds of registering what was happening, she began to kiss him back. She slipped her fingers in his hair and twisted his soft, brown locks as he pulled her closer to him. Slowly, he departed from her lips, not wanting to take things too fast, and leaned his forehead against hers. Catherine gave him a look of confusion, wondering why he stopped but he answered her with a smile. "I want us to take things slow, Catherine. You and I both know we still have walls to knock down with each other and I don't want us to go into anything too fast. Understand?"

She nodded and whispered, "Thank you, Vincent." She leaned in for another small kiss only to be interrupted by a loud knock on her apartment door.

"It's Alex…" Vincent stated as he looked towards her room door.

"How did she find out where I live?!"

"She probably looked up your information using New York General's hospital database."

"What could she possibly want?"

"No idea. I'll go and answer."

"No, Vincent. I'll answer her, okay? She's emotionally unstable and the last thing she needs is to confront you again. Okay?" Catherine caressed his cheek.

"Okay." Vincent replied. "I'll be waiting in here, Catherine."

She nodded and slipped out of her room before heading towards the front door. Before opening it, she inhaled a large breath and exhaled slowly.

"Detective Chandler?! It's me, Alex Salter!" Alex cried through the other side of the door. "I need to speak with you! It's about Vince!"

Catherine counted to three seconds and heard a "Detec—" from her rival in love as she opened the door.

"Alex? What're you doing here this late of the hour?"

"W-we n-need to talk." The red-head replied as Catherine gestured her to sit down on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"H-have you s-seen Vince recently?" Alex asked.

"No…" she lied. How could she tell Vincent's ex-fiancée she was just lip-locking with him a few moments ago in her bedroom?

"Oh…C-could you please be honest with me about something?"

"Alex…if you're here because you want to know more about Vincent's secret life, I can't tell you any more than what you already know. Even now, you know too much."

"Please, Detective! I don't understand why he faked his death! I mean, I know he said he got in trouble with the government but why won't he tell anyone about it? I mean, why can't he live a normal life using a new name?"

"It's not that easy, Alex. The people who are after him know his face. Even if he changes his identity, the governmental group can search for facial recognition and then where would we be? Vincent has to stay dead and remain dead until otherwise."

"What do you mean, until otherwise? If he can't change his identity or pursue a lawsuit, what else could deem him to live a normal life again?"

Catherine mentally cursed herself for letting such information slip. "I'm sorry, Alex. That's classified information. I know you want to know more about his years in Afghanistan but it's better and safer for you to remain oblivious. There are reasons Vincent won't just tell anyone about his military past. I'm sorry but you need to drop it."

"B-but Detective! Why did he t-tell you!? Y-you're a cop! C-can't you do something?!"

"Alex, he didn't tell me willingly. I was working on a case and stumbled upon him while investigating a potential perp. That's why he told me because he couldn't risk exposure. Now, Alex, I'm telling you need to drop it. If Vincent wants to remain in your life, you need to promise to keep his existence a secret. If he doesn't, well, you'll need to forget you ever laid eyes on him after his death. I'm sorry but it's my duty to keep Vincent safe." Catherine replied.

Alex looked down with guilt. Catherine couldn't read her thoughts but knew the conversation was far from over. "Look, Alex, I know Vincent is special to you but…sometimes…it's easier to forget and move on rather than to hold onto a memory. Trust me, when I was 19, my mother was killed—shot right in front of me. The only way for me to eventually cope with what happened was to repress it and push it out of my mind. I had to or else I wouldn't be able to sleep at night. You need to take the next step in your life and not look back, Alex. Trust me, it's for the better."

She stood up as if she was about to walk away but she said, "I n-never t-thought I w-would ever use this but I'm desperate for answers." Her hands shook as she hesitantly pulled out a gun from her purse and pointed it at Catherine. "Tell me i-if you want to live."

"Alex," Catherine cautiously raised her hand towards the nozzle of the gun. "Don't do this."

"Tell me what I need to know! NOW!" she cried.

Catherine walked closer and said, "If you do this, Alex, you'll destroy your life. Shooting an officer of the law is a criminal offense. You don't want to do this. Put down your gun."

"NO!" she screamed. "YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

"Alex!" a raspy, deep male voice shouted from behind the women. "Listen to Catherine! Don't do this!"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Alex shouted as she pointed the gun towards Vincent for a split second before pointing it back towards Catherine. "I DEMAND ANSWERS!"

"Alex," Vincent walked closer. "You are not a killer. You save lives. You don't take them away. Your hands are meant for saving, not killing."

"Vince! You promised there would be no lies between us when we were together! Why has that changed?!"

"Because, Alex, I've changed! Got it!? I already told you once; I am not the same man you were going to marry." He stated as he tried to stay in control. The last thing he needed was to go all Hulk-like when Alex wasn't exactly the best of company at the moment.

"Alex, are you willing to throw your life away?" Catherine asked sympathetically. As weird as it sounds, she felt bad for Alex. Alex was just a confused woman and she couldn't blame her for pulling out a gun. People do crazy things when they're in love and Catherine knew that. Oh how she knew that. She didn't spend the last six months lying for Vincent and covering up evidence for nothing. This was just one of Alex's personal overdoses of craziness. "If you put down your gun, I won't press charges. I promise. But, if you fire it, you won't be so lucky."

Alex started to lower it as she realized how psycho she must be acting. "I'm s-sorry…I d-don't know w-what c-came over me…"

"It's okay, Alex. I understand." Catherine smiled tiredly. "I understand."

As Catherine took Alex's gun to hand it to Vincent, he suddenly reached for his back right shoulder with pain before falling to his knees.

"Vincent!" Catherine shrieked. She tossed the gun towards her sofa as she ran towards him, Alex doing the same.

"He's been tased with a taser dart." Alex exclaimed. "Who could have done this!?"

"I have one guess." Catherine mumbled. "Listen, Alex, whatever you do, stay down low and away from windows. Okay?"

She nodded as she removed the dart from Vincent's back. Catherine crawled to her front door in hopes to close it but a man in a mask appeared and kicked her in the stomach. "Stay where you are if you know what's good for you!"

Catherine cringed in pain. Her ribs weren't entirely healed yet and she felt as if they were broken all over again. Ignoring the masked man's command, she crawled over towards Vincent as she coughed up blood.

"I SAID STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" he yelled before kicking Catherine in the stomach again.

She yelped in pain and all Alex could do was freeze in her place. The next thing the nurse knew, a cloth covered her mouth and rendered her unconscious.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

Vincent slowly opened his eyes and groaned in pain. The instant he didn't recognize his surroundings, he shot up and searched the room. Luckily for his new improvement or else he wouldn't be able to see anything within the pitched-black room. He noted there was a long iron caged door blocking him from freedom. Suddenly his memory flooded back to him and he remembered feeling a static shock prickling his back shoulder as Catherine was taking Alex's gun away from her.

He scanned the room and saw Alex hugging her knees with Catherine lying beside her. He concentrated on Catherine's heart beat—slow but steady. Without a word, he ran over to them, startling Alex in the process.

"What happened?" he asked.

"V-Vincent! H-how did you f-find us? It's pitch black in here!" Alex exclaimed with a worried tone.

"I…I guess I got lucky." He lied.

"Some m-man tased you while all three of us were in Detective Chandler's apartment. He then appeared shortly afterwards and kicked her stomach twice before knocking me out with chloroform. Vincent, w-what's going on? W-why are t-they a-after you!?"

"There's no time for that, Alex." Vincent replied. "We've got to get out of here."

"How?! I can't see a thing!"

Suddenly, Vincent heard Catherine moan in pain as she tried to sit up. He immediately helped her before silently kissing her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Sore but I'll live." Catherine replied with a faint smile. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Vincent stated. As Vincent said this, a light suddenly flipped on and illuminated half of the room.

"Well, well, well, look what the Cat dragged in." a man smirked.

"Johnson…" Vincent spat as he saw the familiar man standing before him. "Let them go! You have no business with them!"

"On the contrary, Vincent Keller, they know too much. I can't risk the exposure of Operation Muirfield. Do you know how many resources I used to build this project?! Surely not! At least, now, I'll get the pleasure in finally killing you as well as your two whores."

"They know nothing!" Vincent lied, hoping David Johnson would buy it.

"That's what you would like me to think, Vincent Keller. You see, I've been following you for quite some time and although the redhead doesn't know your true reason for hiding, I know Detective Chandler does. Remember? You were the one who slaughtered the men I hired to kill her mother."

"W-what is he talking about Vince?" Alex asked as she looked at her ex-fiancé. "You k-k-killed people?"

"Oh he's done far worse than that." David Johnson replied with a smirk.

"Vincent saved my life because of it!" Catherine shouted.

"HE'S A MONSTER!" Johnson screamed.

"NO HE ISN'T! YOU ARE!" Catherine defended Vincent as she managed to stand to her feet and walk closer to Johnson.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?!" Alex pleaded with confusion. "Who are these men? Why do they keep saying Vince is a monster? Why are they saying he killed people?! What the hell is going on?!"

"You want answers?! I'll be glad to give you answers." Johnson smirked. "But it is better for you to see for yourself."

"What do you mean by that?!" Alex questioned as David Johnson stepped away from the cage. In an instant, everyone heard a shot rang out but Johnson did not have a gun. The next thing he knew, he heard Catherine writhed in pain, clutching her right leg.

"Catherine!" Vincent shouted as he knelt towards her.

"Good luck finding a way to get her to a hospital, Vincent Keller." Johnson smirked before leaving the room.

As quickly as possible, he ripped his belt off of his waist and tied it tightly around her leg to stem the blood flow from her femoral artery. "ALEX! I NEED YOU!" he shouted. Without thinking, Alex quickly stumbled towards him as he gave her instructions. "I need you to take off your jacket and press it as hard as you can against her bullet wound."

Alex nodded and slipped off her jacket before pressing it against her wound. "Vince, there's no way we can get to a hospital in time! She's losing a lot of blood!"

Vincent knew there was only one way to escape. He mentally cursed, knowing that this was what Johnson's plan was all along. Johnson wanted someone who was close to Vincent to fear him in hopes that he or she would hand him over to the authorities.

"Alex, whatever you see, you must promise me you won't tell a soul. Can I have that promise?"

Alex nodded even though she was confused.

"Okay. I need you to keep pressing that jacket onto her wound. I'm going to find a way to get out of here."

As he trampled off, he stopped when he heard Catherine mutter his name. He knelt down and caressed her face. "I'm right here, Catherine."

"Don't…Don't…Don't die." She mumbled as she winced in pain. Vincent couldn't believe she was the one ordering him to stay alive when her life was hanging on a single thread. "I won't…Don't die on me either." He replied before placing a small kiss on her forehead. He squeezed her hand gently. Catherine tried to sit up but immediately fell back down from the pain.

"You need to save your strength." Vincent whispered. He suddenly heard another shot rang out but it hit a pillar instead—barely missing Catherine by a fraction. Vincent didn't waste another second. He immediately turned away from the women and released his anger.

"V-Vince-Vincent?!" Alex muttered in shock. One moment Vincent was human…another…he was…he was a monster.

She watched how Vincent jumped up to a balcony and grabbed the perpetrator who shot Catherine before slamming him down onto the ground.

"Please! Please! I was just f-following o-o-orders!" the gunman pleaded for his life. The Beast looked at him with disgust before mercilessly snapping his neck. Alex cried in horror. Was this the huge secret Vince and Det. Catherine Chandler were hiding from her?

She watched as the Beast jumped along the walls as he searched for a way out. Her concentration was cut short when Catherine whispered her name. "Alex…"

She looked at Catherine and said, "What is it?"

"You…" she swallowed hard. "You see t-that w-window u-up there?"

She nodded.

"G-Go a-and ch-check t-to see i-if you recog…recognize where…where we are." Catherine ordered.

"B-but your wound! I need to keep applying pressure against it!"

"I'll be fine…just do it."

Alex nodded before sprinting towards the window. She stood up on her tippy toes and saw a recognizable landmark. She ran back to Catherine and said, "I d-don't know where we are but…but I could see the Brooklyn Bridge from here…It's at least a mile or two away."

Catherine listened as she drowsily watched Vincent tear the warehouse apart. "Listen, Alex, stay here."

"What about you!? You're bleeding!"

"I know but I'm the only one who can calm him down, Alex. I need for him to see I'm alright even if I'm not. As of right now, he's not thinking clearly and he's letting his rage cloud his senses." Catherine stated. "Help me up."

Alex nodded and helped Catherine to her feet. Catherine winced from the pain but slowly started limping towards Vincent. He was growling as he banged on the bars, trying to loosen them.

"Vincent! Stop!" Catherine commanded as she continued to slowly approach him. As she made each step towards him, she hissed in pain.

Vincent looked towards her and watched her drag herself towards him.

"Vincent, it's okay. I'm okay. You need to calm down." She managed to stand on her good foot as she reached up to cup his face. "Vincent, come back to me."

Alex watched as Vincent slowly turned from whatever he was to his old self. She finally understood why he kept such a secret from her. She couldn't blame him. This life was something no one should ever know about.

"Come back to me." Catherine whispered one more time before Vincent finally regained his state of mind.

"Are you okay?" he asked. For a moment, she forgot about her pain and took a step backwards, causing her to fall.

"Catherine!"

Vincent carefully assessed her leg and due to her little venture over to him, the wound's blood flow was increasing. He pulled off his shirt and pressed it against her leg. "Alex! Do you see an exit?! A window or anything!?"

He was too concentrated on trying to keep Catherine alive in order to look around for a window. Alex rushed towards them and pointed behind him. "There's a window up there but I don't know how effective it will be."

"Just stay here and keep my shirt pressed against her leg." Vincent ordered. In an instant, he reverted back to his beastly appearance and rushed towards the window. He slammed his fist into the glass four or so times before it finally shattered. He cleared away the glass-shards before running back to the women.

He could tell Alex feared him so he willed himself to return back to normal. Vincent leaned down and carefully picked up Catherine and said, "I need you to climb through the window first. Can you do that?"

Alex nodded and replied, "I-I'll need a boost."

Vincent placed Catherine down gently on the ground before helping Alex out of the room.

"I'm going to carefully send Catherine through now." Vincent stated.

"Okay." Alex answered

Vincent slowly sent Catherine through the window, feet first. "Do you have her?"

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed as she diligently dragged Catherine through. Vincent backed up and then jumped to the ledge before summersaulting his way through the opening.

"Vince! Detective Chandler…She's not breathing!" Alex cried as she placed her ear to Catherine's lips.

Vincent quickly made his way over to them and said, "Alex, I need you to call an ambulance."

"I c-can't! My phone is in my purse which is probably still at Detective Chandler's apartment."

"Yes you can!" Vincent snapped as he gave Catherine chest compressions. "There's a gas station about a quarter of a mile north of here. Run over there and use their phone. You weren't the star track runner in college for nothing."

Alex nodded and started running as Vincent continued compressing Catherine's chest. "Come on, Catherine. Don't die on me!" He pressed his lips against hers and breathed into her lungs before placing his ear against her mouth.

He continued another round of chest compressions as he desperately needed to hear her lungs working again. "Come on!"

He blew two more puffs of air into her lungs before he suddenly heard her breathing again. It was slow breaths but at least she was breathing. He sighed with relief. He couldn't move Catherine because an ambulance would be on its way but he also couldn't risk being seen. A few moments later, Alex came back running and said, "The ambulance….it's on its way."

Vincent nodded. "When you talked to the 911 dispatcher did you say you were with another person besides me?"

She shook her head. "No, I left you out of it."

"Thank you. Alex, when the ambulance comes, I'll have to book it. I can't be seen so can I trust you to make sure she gets to the hospital okay?"

Alex nodded. "I-I'm sorry about earlier, Vince. I w-was foolish enough to not see the o-obvious love you and Catherine share…Again, I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology, Alex." Vincent said as he heard sirens. "They'll be here any second. Give Catherine my love for me."

Alex smiled and nodded as he hid within the shadows. Somehow, she felt a sense of Euphoria wash over her when he left. She realized that the way he sees Catherine is far different than any way he's ever looked at her. She wants him to be happy and new that Catherine Chandler could give him the happiness he deserves. "I promise I won't let you die, Catherine Chandler." Alex smiled. Somehow she knew Vincent heard her words and she would make sure to keep her promise. She owes him that much.

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

**~A WEEK LATER~ **

Catherine slowly opened her eyes to the sight of bright lights, machines and white walls. She saw Alex in her scrubs as she checked her medical chart.

"It's good to see you up, Catherine." Alex smiled.

"I sense a little bit of déjà vu." Catherine slightly laughed.

"You don't say." Alex chuckled.

"H-how long have I been here?"

"A week." Alex replied. "Catherine, you lost a lot of blood—far more blood than what you lost after being shot the night of your car wreck. You even went into hypovolemic during surgery. Before the ambulance came, you had stopped breathing due to your blood loss. Luckily a common friend of ours was able to work quickly and give you CPR."

Catherine smiled as she thought of Vincent. "When will I be free to leave?"

"Well, by the look of your progress, I'd say another day or two. Doctor Phelps wants to recheck your updated charts and assess the situation before making the final call. I've got to go check on other patients but if you need anything, don't hesitate to call for me." Alex smiled. "Oh, and Catherine, before I leave, I just want to apologize for my behavior last week. It was uncalled for and I was not myself. I hope you can forgive me. I can see that Vince loves you far more than he ever loved me and I'm glad he has found someone to make him happy—someone who knows his…his other self."

"You don't have to apologize, Alex."

"No. I do, Catherine. I pulled a gun to your head and nothing can justify the way I acted. All I can hope for is for you to accept my apology and know that I promise I won't say a word about Vince. I promise to forget about him and to not look back. I hope you and I can be friends though."

Catherine tried to sit up as she said, "Thank you, Alex for your apology. And I do hope we can be friends."

"Oh good." She replied as her eyes formed tears. "Again, I'm sorry, Catherine."

"Apology accepted. Just remember, Alex, people do crazy things when they're in love. I know I do." Catherine smirked slightly but winced in pain and heeded her body's request to remain lying down.

Alex nodded and started for the door before saying one last thing, "Catherine?"

"Hm?"

"Take care of him for me."

"I promise. I will." Catherine smiled and Alex smiled back. Alex wasn't so bad after all. Catherine was glad she and Alex could come to terms concerning Vincent.

Suddenly, the curtain was pulled closed by none other than New York's finest vigilante, Vincent Keller.

"I swear," Catherine smirked, "I keep having déjà vu moments."

"It'll wear off in due time." Vincent chuckled as he sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I'm seriously sick of hospitals. It's been two weeks since my first hospital visit and then a week since my second hospital sentencing. I swear, the bullets love me." Catherine smirked.

"That's not that funny." Vincent frowned. "Twice, in less than a month, I almost lost you."

"Vincent, I'm right here." Catherine replied as she took his hand in hers. "You saved me both of those times, Vincent. I'm indebted to you."

"You don't owe me anything, Catherine. Just being able to spend my days with you is payment enough." He whispered as he brought her hand to his lips.

"Who else knows about this?" Catherine asked, referring to her hospital sentence.

"Well, for a few days, no one. Once Tess called your cell, Alex answered and explained that you were on your way for a hospital checkup when you were nabbed off of the streets. She lied and said that when she was off her shift, she remembered that you never came so she started looking for you and evidently ended up being nabbed as well. Sure it sounds like a lame ass story but they bought it. Your partner, Tess, and colleagues Evan and Joe as well as your sister, Heather, and your father and step-mother all came and visited throughout the week. I swear, I think Joe, your lieutenant, will be sending body guards with you from now on." Vincent smirked.

"Perfect…just what I need. I'll have to convince him I won't need one." Catherine stated. "He doesn't have to know this but I already have a body guard."

"Who ironically can't be seen with you when you're out and about." Vincent stated playfully.

"Do you think Joe will buy it if I told him that my body guard is invisible?" Catherine laughed.

"If you say that, I'm sure he'll want you to have a psych eval sooner than later. You still have to have one from your other accident."

"Great…Well at least it will gain me the excuse to have a shrink-driven drink when the 'circle of friends' meeting is over." Catherine rolled her eyes. "How long do you think you have before you have to turn invisible?"

"Well, I asked Alex to make a note and say that you wish to not see visitors today. So I say we have at least a few hours before the doctor comes in to check up on you." Vincent grinned.

"Good." She replied.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers as softly and as sweetly as possible. There was no way he was going to take this journey with Catherine Chandler faster than she wanted to take it. He knew that ten years ago, he would have never seen himself sneak into a hospital (TWICE) in order to see the woman he loves recuperate. He mentally laughed as he continued to kiss her. Maybe she was right. Maybe people DO do crazy things when they're in love—especially risking exposure.

He pulled away from her and chuckled.

"What?" Catherine laughed.

"JT is definitely going to give me an earful when I get home." Vincent smirked.

She placed her lips against his ear and whispered, "Then let's give him something to shout about."

Vincent widened his eyes at how suggestive she sounded but he knew better. He knew she knew she was in NO condition to do anything particularly romantic other than innocent kissing but he did thoroughly enjoy the future implications her statement carried.

"I would like nothing more." Vincent muttered before fusing his lips with hers. He knew right then and there that 'making-out in a hospital recovery room' was definitely going to be added to their list of craziness. That as well as many other unforeseeable situations.

* * *

**~BEAUTY AND THE BEAST~**

**Keiko Fujiwara: **

**Alright I hope you enjoyed my one-shot. I wrote most of this BEFORE Seeing Red so I wasn't exactly sure how Alex's character was going to be portrayed but I feel like I did a pretty damn good job. X)**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
